Tescelector Productions' Doctor Who Series 2013
Tescelector Productions' Doctor Who Series 2013 Story The Doctor and David return... Synopsis The Doctor must save not only David but also himself from the Time God and the two battle the Vahsta Nerada and their old friends at UNIT... Continuity This series takes place after 2012 Series, with the thriteenth and final incarnation of the Doctor, played by Joe Sheehan. This series marks the return of the Vashta Nerada, who appeared in 2008's ''Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead. UNIT First appeared in 'The Invasion' (TV Story, 1968).'' Production Notes Filming began on 8th December 2012, with filming on 'Planet of the Shadows' and 'Search In The Stars' and concluded on 24th December 2012 with 'The Unknown Monster'; and the series will be shown from Easter weekend 2013. 'List of Serials' Search In The Stars The Doctor and David are now working with the Time God, who has apparently saved the TARDIS from destruction, seen in the 2012 episode Secrets of the Doctor . He sends the Doctor to the planet Azyork, where he intends to kill his nemesis. Continuity *The first scene is a recap of the previous serial, Secrets of the Doctor. *The Time God first appeared and faced the 13th Doctor in FBC Productions' 'The Time God' . *The crystal of Azyork is finally named in this serial, after previously appearing in many of the 2012 episodes. Production *This was filmed straight after Secrets of the Doctor, but before Planet of the Shadows, the next episode in the series. *Most of the scenes were filmed on Joe's own street, where filming for Prisoners of War and Collision were done in the 2012 series. *The serial was completed days after filming, along with a Series Two trailer. *The episode was split into two parts and shown on the 29th January 2013. Planet Of The Shadows The Doctor and David arrive on the planet of shadows, where the King of the Vashta Nerada lies in wait... Continuity *The Vashta Nerada and Skeleton Zombies appear. These were created by Steven Moffat and appeared in the Doctor Who 2008 episodes Silence In The Library/Forest of the Dead, as well as the PC game Shadows of the Vashta Nerada. *The TARDIS used in this one is not the usual one, it is in fact Joe's bathroom, and not bedroom. This was due to the sets. Production *This was filmed straight after 'Search In The Stars'. *This was originally episode six of the series, but Sheehan changed it to two. *This introduces the King of the Vashta Nerada, who has not appeared in any adventures, fan-made or BBC-made, prior to this story. *The episode was shown alongside the series finale on the 17th March 2013. The Unknown Monster The Doctor and David are kidnapped by UNIT and find a prisoner alien in the vaults... Continuity *UNIT appears. They were first introduced in 'The Invasion'. Production *This episode was filmed on Christmas Eve 2012. *Joe Sheehan and Pete Messum played UNIT officers and the creature as well as their usual roles. *The episode was split into two ten minute parts and shown on the 17th March 2013. Links to be added See also ditto Category:Doctor who films Category:Fan Film Category:Film Productions